goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
GoAnimate: The Movie 2 (REVISED)
GUY RICHARD DID NOT PRODUCE THIS FILM. PAGE WILL BE REVERTED IF IT IS ADDED AGAIN. IT WAS OWNED BY ERICSMITH3688. NOTE: THE ORIGINAL PAGE WAS UNFORTUNATELY LOCKED, SO ADMINS CAN ONLY EDIT. THIS PAGE IS A REVISED AND UPDATED VERSION, SO PLEASE DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DELETE IT, AND WE RECOMMEND NOT EDIT THIS PAGE. THIS PAGE WAS OWNED BY ERICSMITH3688. FURTHER EDITS WITHOUT PERMISSION WILL BE REVERTED. Go!Animate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The City '' (formerly known as ''Mr. Keebler's Revenge or and simply referred to Go!Animate 2 and Go!Animate The Movie 2) is an upcoming American animated science-fiction/action comedy movie and the former sequel to the 2013 film Go!Animate The Movie that was planned to be released in Summer 2015 on youtube. According to the creator of Go!Animate The Movie , it was originally titled Go!Animate 2: Mr. Keebler's Revenge, but was retitled Go!Animate The Movie 2 (or just Go!Animate 2 for short). The film was cancelled in 2016 due to HTML5 phasing out the Non-Business Themes on Go!Animate. On July 27th, 2018, it was announced that GoAnimate The Movie 2 will be back in production with an February 2019 release date. However, GoAnimate: Call of Duty is still unknown if it's also back in production. The video of the reveal can be found here. Production was cancelled since the date passed, and due to the amount of users quitting GoAnimate, the mass ban of under 18 users and the name change to Vyond, it was perminately shuttered. On November 1, 2019, it was announced it would be back in production again. However, on August 31st, Wesley said that the movie has been delayed in 2020, meaning that it is still NOT cancelled yet. He also announced that the third film, Go!Animate: Call Of Duty, will be revived in 2021. The promo has been released on the same day, with a brand new logo, as well as the teaser poster. Plot Boris is here for revenge, who is now known as Boris Anderson. He's in search of the final object of a powerful Legend Sword. The awesome powerful Legend Sword makes any evil plan he controls with it that magically comes true, which happens to be the 'Adventure Time' toy (which PC Guy purchased from Walmart in the first film). When the entire city of New York City is put into danger, Eric and his friends (PC Guy, Victor, Jack, and Cayby) need to go on a incredible quest that takes them to Los Angeles inside the alternate live-action universe. In order to get back the toy and save their city in the 'Go!Animate' universe, the gang must retrieve the Legend Sword and transform themselves into a superhero league called 'The GoAnimate Masters'. Cast * Eric Nagler as Himself, Eric 1, and Boris * Brian Sharp as Himself, PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter #1 * Caleb Elbourn as Himself, Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi * Carlos Alazraqui as Victor and Tom, Benson (Regular Show) * Kate as Jennifer * David as Jack (Jackashay), Stickguy #1, Caillou, and Tbone Animate * Kayla as Dora (Caillou's lover) * Zack as Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 * Simon as News Reporter #2 * Paul as Gary Johnson and ThatBluePandaGuy * Dallas as The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper * Salli as Herself and Protester Girl * Dave as Simon * Lawrence as Stickcop and Sydney Cub * Charlie (Young Guy) as Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 * Kimberly as Herself and Weather Reporter * Diesel as Himself and Eric's tired voice * Stephen as Steven * Jeff Bennett as British Stickguy * Steven as Canadian Scout Additional Cast * Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice * Professor as Dwayne and George * Kidaroo as Barney the Dinosaur and Toon-sty and North Korean Guy and Crazy Korean Guy * Princess as Stickgirl #1 * Callie as Catherina * Wise Guy as Rick Perry * Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO * Microsoft Sam as Lucas Guy and Fat Stickguy * Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy, Strong Stickguy and Stickcop #3 * Adam Katz as Himself, Nickel, Baseball and Apple * Sam Katz as Taco * Mark Katz as MePhone4 * Taylor Grodin as Bow, OJ, Tissues, Dough, Toilet and Stickguy #2 * Justin Chapman as Knife, Paper and Stickguy #3 * Kasie Chapman as Soap and Stickgirl #2 * Hailey Chapman as Microphone and Stickgirl #3 * Julie as Kayla, Stickgirl #4, Jennifer's shouting voice and Salli's surprised voice * Audel LaRoque as Stickguy #4 * TigerMario2002: as Mr. Keebler's Assistant and Jed and Ed * Ivy as Kayla S. * David as Quade game Blogger C * Joey as Venomous Soup Broadcasting around the world EuroTV is broadcast on Israel. The series doesn't air on Call On TV. Music * GoAnimate Theme * Eric Nagler's Theme (''Howard The Duck reference'') * Dubuna Mandre (두부나 만드레) * Behold - John Powell * Be Ya Self - by Tarsha Vega (Credits) * Saje - Take Care of You Cancelled Sequel At the same time this movie was announced, another user named The FunEditor4 announced a possible, but unofficial, threequel to the 2013 film titled "[http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Go%21Animate:_Call_Of_Duty?venotify=created: GoAnimate: Call Of Duty]". Originally, it was going to be a war movie. However, with no script to work on and due to the low amunt of interest The FunEditor4 had with the Call Of Duty franchise, the film was immediately put on indefinite hiatus. It was later canceled due to the cancellation GoAnimate The Movie 2. However, on August 31st, Wesley has been told that the third film will be revived in 2021, meaning that it is not cancelled yet. Rarity/Home Video DVD-HS - December 7, 2020 DVD - Return On July 27th, 2018, it was announced that GoAnimate The Movie 2 will be back in production with an February 2019 release date. However, GoAnimate: Call of Duty is still unknown if it's also back in production. Many GoAnimate fans are so happy that there will be a return of the sequel. The video of the reveal can be found here on YouTube. Website The website was published at the same day and it was created by Wix. The link to the site can be found here. Release GoAnimate The Movie 2 Scheduled to be Released On May 15, 2020 By Wesley, The Dutch Version Scheduled to be Released On May 13, 2020 By ULVR Pictures. It Was Set For August 2020 Release. 2020 Delay + GATM3 Revival Since the promo and the teaser poster got released on August 31st, the movie got delayed in (May) 2020 release. But that does not mean while it comes out on 2020, this also means that Go!Animate: Call Of Duty will be revived on 2021, which are both confirmed by Wesley Vianen himself. LVM Retirement Unfortunately, on December 16th, 2019, Vyond retired the Legacy Video Maker, which is known as the old video maker. Therefore, GATM2 is not cancelled, but it's still continue to process the animation. So, Business Friendly will be used instead of Comedy World. Gallery Go animate the movie 2 official poster 2014 by c e studio-d6rddhi.png|First old teaser Go!Animate The Movie 2 - Official Poster (2015).png|Second old teaser Gatm2_poster.png|First new teaser Gatm2_poster_2.PNG|Second new teaser Gatm2 poster 3.jpg|Third new teaser Gatm2 banner.jpg|Banner GATM2_Poster_(2020).png|Teaser Poster (2020) Go animate 2 official title art promotional by c e studio-d7vyjm7.png|Old logo Go animate 2 new logo official title art promotional by c e studio-d7vyjm7.png|New logo GoAnimate_The_Movie_2_Logo_(2020).png|New logo for 2020